Castiel's Angel
by LoveMyCas87
Summary: Sam and Dean find a girl on the side of the road, they bring her to the Bunker and there she meets Castiel.


All she could hear was the crunch of the leaves under her feet. All she could think was _Run! Oh God, somebody help me!_ But she did not shout out, the fear of being caught was too great. The girl ran and ran until she reached the edge of the forest and reached the road. She was ready to collapse as she saw a car approaching her. She waved frantically before falling to her knees.

The two men in the car saw the girl and slowed to a stop. The reached for their door handles just as she fell. The driver reached the girl first and yelled to the other man to open the door to the backseat. He looked down at her small figure, covered in dirt, splashed with blood, and her skin so pale. She looked so young, so innocent, so frightened. He picked the girl up and held her close, looking over her body quickly checking for wounds as he brought her closer to the car. From what he could see the blood wasn't coming from her, except a trickle coming down her forehead. There was more blood caked in her hair and on her face but it was dry. He placed her in the back seat and climbed in behind her, placing her head on his lap and yelled to the other man to hurry. The other man, raced around the front of the car and climbed in. After pulling back on the road he began to speak.

"Is she alright? Is she breathing?" He glanced back to the other man, then focused back on the road.

"She's breathing, she'll be fine. We just need to get somewhere safe. Then we can find out what happened."

The girl had felt the man's arms around her when he lifted her and she could hear the voices but couldn't make out what they were saying. Her head hurt too much. The voices sounded nice though and she felt safe. She hadn't felt safe in a long time. She tried to open her eyes but the pain was too much. She started to whimper and the man told her to hush and said she was safe, gently running his hand along her face. She leaned into his hand and began to relax.

A short time later, she felt herself being lifted and carried again. She tried to tell them she could walk but the truth was she couldn't even open her eyes. Her head was pounding, her mind was fuzzy and speaking seemed impossible because she couldn't form a single thought. She quickly fell into a dream after feeling her head placed on a pillow and a blanket tucked around her.

The man who had carried her looked down with concern as he watched the girl. Her blonde hair, still streaked with blood, her faced bruised and bloody. He touched her head gently, checking for a fever. When he found her head cool, he got up quietly and went to get some water and a wash cloth to wash her face. He returned to the room just her eye lids started to flutter.

"Hey there. I'm Dean. How are you feeling?" the man asked looking down at the girl.

"I'm..I'm okay. I think. Where am I?"

"Safe." Dean replied. "My brother and I picked you up. What's your name?"

"Anna" she replied trying to clear her mind. She looked at Dean. He was tall, blonde, with kind eyes and a friendly smile. He looked tough, as if he had seen too much but there was a gentleness there too.

Dean smiled at Anna and yelled to his brother. The second man, walked in and Anna's eye widened as she saw him. Dean was tall, but his man was huge. His frame filled the doorway, pausing a moment as he looked down at Anna. He took a few steps forward and spoke to her.

"Hi, I'm Sam. It's nice to meet you."

"Anna" she replied. _Wow, they are both gorgeous, _she thought looking at Sam. While Dean had short blonde hair, Sam had longer brown hair that curled at the ends. His eyes were green and showing concern. Anna shook her head, trying to clear the thought. She had a lot more things to worry about.

"Thank you, both, for saving me, I don't know how I could ever thank you enough."

"Why don't you start by telling us what happened?" Dean asked, dipping the rag into the water. He brought the wash cloth to her face and began washing the blood away.

"I don't remember. Not everything, but I'll tell you what I do remember." Anna began as Dean ran the cool cloth over her forehead. Anna paused remembering her fear. "I woke up in a dark room, tied to a post. A man was standing in a far corner just staring at me. He kept asking me questions. Questions I didn't know how to answer. Things I didn't know. He got mad and kept hitting me. I begged him to stop but he wouldn't listen."

"What kind of questions? What did he want to know Anna?" Sam asked handing her a glass of water, she hadn't seen before.

"He was asking me about spells and something about angels. I thought he was nuts! But he kept asking, insisting I had something to do with angels and that I would come in handy to have around."

Dean and Sam exchanged glances before looking back at Anna. Anna saw the look and before either brother could speak she began again.

"Look, you think I'm crazy. I get it. But I'm telling you that's what he said! He-"

"Anna, stop." Sam interrupted. "We believe you."

Anna looked from Sam to Dean and back to Sam again.

"You..believe me? Why? Wait..Who are you guys?" Anna asked, perplexed.

"We're the Winchesters. We know a lot about angels and demons. It seems you had a bit of luck when you flagged us down." Sam replied, smiling at her. He looked to his brother, who sighed and together they told Anna the horrible things they had seen and been through. Anna looked at them warily, she couldn't decide if they were crazy, or if she hit her head harder than she thought and was imagining them all together. "We're not crazy and neither are you" Sam said reading her thoughts. Dean just smirked at her and then asked her the rest of her story.

"That's the problem. I don't know. I don't really remember...I have a few memories but mostly just voices..A nice man and woman, calling me Anna, and a few memories of playing with some little girls..when I was a little girl..then nothing really. I assume the couple was my parents and I don't know if the other girls were sisters, friends or cousins..I don't remember. Why can't I remember who I am?" she trembled, trying to fight the tears that kept threatening to spill over.

"It's okay, Anna. It's okay." Dean said pulling her in. "We'll help you. I'm gonna go get some food and we can keep talking when I get back. Sam will be here while I'm gone so don't worry. Oh and get some rest huh?" Anna nodded and fell back against the pillow as Sam and Dean closed the door behind them.

"Alright you keep an eye on her, I'll get the food and call Charlie. See if she can drop off some clothes for Anna." Dean said looking worried as he grabbed his jacket.

"Dean " Sam stopped him. " She's going to be okay, and we'll help her figure out who she is."

"I'm just sick of the angels screwing with people! She's a nice girl why couldn't they leave her alone?"

"Well, we don't really know who she is." Sam started but stopped that thought with a look from his brother. "Okay, fine, she's a nice girl. I was agreeing with you..the angels are dicks."

Dean walked out and headed for his car, dialing as he climbed in.

"Charlie, it's Dean. I need a favor..."

ANNA

"Thanks for the clothes Charlie, they fit perfect. And cute." I began as I pulled a cardigan over my tank top and inspecting myself in the mirror. "So, you've know the guys for awhile right? As another woman you're telling me they are nice guys? Because they seem so nice.."

"Oh they're nice." Charlie laughed. "They've saved the world a few times, save people from monsters, they saved me from one once and I helped them save the world..Wow I forgot how crazy that sounds saying it out loud" Charlie laughed swinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Yeah they told me about that...about you helping them. And I think I'm slowly getting used to the crazy." I laughed with her. "I'll see you soon. Thanks again."

"Anytime blondie. Here's my number and my e-mail. Oh and a word of advice. Listen to the guys. As crazy as whatever they say sounds, they know what they are talking about. You're in good hands Anna, good luck. Let me know if there's anything I can do to help." Charlie left after a quick hug.

I walked into the library to find Sam and Dean sitting at a table, surrounded by books. Sam was reading. Dean was talking but stopped when he saw me.

"Hey, feeling better?" Dean asked getting up from the table.

"Much better, thank you. Dean..how are we going to figure out who I am?"

"Well, Sammy and I have been talking about that and we think the best thing to do is call Cas."

"Okay..Who is Cas? Where is he?"

"Castiel...He..will come to us if we call. I think."

"You think?" I ask.

"I'll go out and call him. You stay here with Sam. You can do angel research." Dean shrugged on his jacket and grabbed the keys to his beloved Impala.

"Sam? Do you think this Castiel can help me?"

"If anyone can, it's Cas. Don't worry Anna. I know it's hard not to but really we can help we just need more information before we can move forward but I think Cas can help with that."

I nodded and opened a book at random, not really reading it, just busying my hands while I thought. Just as I was about to speak I heard the door then two sets of footsteps approaching. I turned to see Dean followed close by a man in a trenchcoat. The most handsome man I had ever seen. He was fit, about six foot, with short dark hair and piercing blue eyes. This must be Castiel. I stood and walked towards them.

"Anastasia." Castiel whispered as I approached him. I stopped short. I couldn't speak. How did he know my name?

"How..?"

"I am an angel of the Lord. Your name is Anastasia." Castiel looked down at me, his face emotionless.

"You're an..angel?" I asked barely getting the words out. _An angel? AN ANGEL? This beautiful man was an angel? _

"Yes." He said simply, still staring down at me.

"Well...Why don't you do your angel magic and give her back her memory huh Cas?" Dean asked looking at the angel. Castiel raised his hand and placed it on my head. I saw everything in flashes. _My parents. My sisters. Birthdays. Holidays. Everything. _The most painful memory of all. _Walking into the house, a woman in a suit standing in the living room. My family at her feet. Bloodied. Dead. I tried to run but there was a man behind me. I didn't see him before. He placed a hand to my head and then I woke up in that room. There I was with the man who captured and questioned me. The man who hit me. _Then I started to fall.

"No! No! NO!" I wailed as Castiel grabbed me to keep me from falling.

"I'm sorry. I saw. I'm so sorry." Castiel looked uncomfortable but pulled me close anyway. "I won't let them hurt you again. Not ever."

I fought the rest of my tears and looked up at Castiel. Trying to search his face for answers, but saw nothing. I turned to Sam and Dean who were looking at us both, waiting for an explanation. I told them what I knew. Then Castiel told us what we needed to know.

"It was Naomi. She believes you are a threat to the angels. She had Peter hurt you. My brothers and sisters...They don't know what's right. They just want to control everyone."

"I'm a threat to the angels? How?"

"They believe you have something inside you. Something that the other angels would see in you too. They would love you, follow you." At my perplexed look, Castiel continued. "You're soul is beautiful. Pure. You have complete faith in God and what is good and what is evil. You see the beauty in places others only see despair. You are only human but the other angels will see this in you and want to learn from you. Naomi and her army have destroyed Heaven and messed with everyone's mind. You give them something good to believe in." Cas smiled for the first time.

I was shocked. Sam was stunned and Dean was baffled.

"You're telling me, she's some saint the angels want to worship so Naomi wants her dead?" Dean asked.

"Not worship no. Respect. Listen to. Learn from. We've learned a lot from watching you over the centuries."

Dean started to talk but was interrupted by his phone ringing. I stood there still in shock. Still not quite believing what Castiel said to me. My mind was still reeling when Sam snapped me back to the present by asking about the phone call.

"It was Kevin. He finally got a line on Garth and it's trouble. We gotta go. Cas, you stay here with Anna?"

"Of course" he replied quickly a small smile playing at his lips. Dean notices this and chuckles.

"Can I talk to you for a minute angel boy?"

Castiel

"Of course" I say again, following Dean to the next room.

"What do you think of Saint Anna?"

"She's not a saint Dean. Not yet anyway." Cas said not looking Dean in the eye.

"Look man, all I meant was, she's cute. She's sweet."

"Dean..."

"Cas..You've gone against Heaven how many times? And God keeps bringing you back? I saw how you looked at her. No, she didn't see" Dean stopped his question by holding up his hand. "But seriously man. Go for it."

"Go for what Dean?" But he was already walking out the door a smile on his face.

I looked over to see Anastasia looking back at me. I blushed turned away. _Father, I know I shouldn't have these thoughts, these feelings. But I believe, you're letting me make my own choices and bringing me back to life for a reason. I saw all her memories Father, I see her standing before me now. I don't know how I know this...But I love her. From the moment I laid eyes on her I knew. I know what the other angels see, but it's different. If this is not the path I should take, please give me a sign. _

"So..what do you want to do?" Anastasia asked, unsure of what to do.

"Um..why don't we get to know each other?" _Yes, please. I want to know everything about you. _

I walked over to the couch and sat down, nervous. Anastasia walked over and sat down next to me. She began telling me about her family, I listened and she asked me questions in return.

Anna

_I am sitting here talking to an angel. A beautiful angel. A beautiful angel that is protecting me. He looks so nervous, I wonder why..Maybe because of what he said before about my beautiful soul. BEAUTIFUL SOUL what was that about anyway? Yes, she did have a strong faith and liked to believe in the kindness and love in the world but did that really make her more special than others? Do other people really not care? I keep babbling but I don't even know what I'm saying. Those eyes. Oh, his eyes are beautiful. I wish he would smile though. He looks so afraid._

Castiel

_She is so beautiful. _He laughed as she told him a story of her and her sisters as children. His face lit up and Anastasia lit up when he smiled. He thought back to Dean's words. _Maybe I should just go for it. _He stood up quickly and crossed the room.

"What's wrong, Cas?"

"I...I just..." _I just love you with everything I am but can't tell you because I don't want to scare you! _"I want you to know..."

"What Cas?" Anastasia walked up to him a worried look on her face.

"This."

Castiel pulled Anasasia close and his lips fell to hers. He kissed her gently and then stepped back.

"I'm sorry, I-"

Anastasia stopped him by wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him back. Castiel responded immediately his lips falling in sync with hers.

"Anastasia.." he whispered. Her name sounded so sweet coming from his lips. "I've never..I don't.." He gave up and kissed her again.

"I know Cas. Me either."

Castiel pulled her close deepening the kiss. His hands slid over her body until they found her waist. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and they stood like that, kissing until they heard a cough.

Castiel and I both blushed, fumbling for words. There stood Dean, who had forgotten the demon knife and had come back to get it.

"Well, looks like you're getting to know each other better I'll be on my way" Dean chuckled, walking out the door.

Castiel looked back to Anastasia. Her beautiful eyes shining, a smile on her lips. He was searching for words but all he could think about was kissing her again. So he did. He pulled her close and kissed her deeply. Then he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. Castiel was definitely nervous now, but he could tell she was too. He had never felt this way about anyone. He wasn't sure what to do. But once he started kissing Anastasia he couldn't stop. He sat on the bed and placed her in his lap. He looked deep into her eyes and kissed her, never blinking, love shining from his eyes. He placed one hand on her waist and the other on the nape of her neck, his fingers digging into the soft curls. He began leaving a trail of kisses down her neck.

"Castiel.."

"Hmmm..." He couldn't stop kissing her milky white skin.

"I...Oh...Hmm..nothing" Anastasia stammered as his hands moved to unbutton her shirt. She felt him smile against her neck before continuing kissing down her collarbone. He worked his way back up to her lips, his fingers quickly working at her shirt. Then in what seemed like one quick movement, her shirt was removed and Castiel had turned them around and was pinning her to the bed.

Castiel had stopped thinking and was kissing his way down her stomach. He wanted so long to be human. To be able to experience love and not be punished as he always had being an angel. He stopped kissing and stared at the beautiful woman in his arms. Her blonde hair splayed out on the pillow over her, her eyes shining. She looked back at Castiel and smiled. He smiled back then kissed her lips. They took turns taking off each other's clothes until they laid there naked. Anastasia's hands roamed over Castiel's body feeling the muscles tighten as he moved over her. She kissed his chest , his neck, then back to his lips. Castiel held himself over her then looked deep into her eyes as he entered her.

"Oh..." Anastasia sucked in a quick breath and Cas smiled seeing the pleasure wash over her. He began rocking back and forth, one hand hold hers the other arm he kept himself propped up.

_It was amazing. He never thought it would be like this. Dean had told him a lot but that was just sex. He didn't tell him what it was like to be with someone you love. Maybe Dean didn't know..he didn't catch a lot of breaks in life. But what was even more amazing was seeing Anastasia. He could see the love reflecting back at him in her eyes. And the pleasure. Oh my, he loved seeing the pleasure wash over her face as he rocked back and forth more quickly._

"Castiel...Cas...Cas.."

"Oh Anastasia, you're so beautiful. I want to pleasure you over and over again."

Anastasia blushed although she wasn't sure why. They were already having sex. The thought of Castiel pleasuring her over and over again sent tingles through her body. Her back arched and began to move faster beneath him. Castiel smiled down at her and kept the rhythm. He felt her tighten around him and then she let out a soft cry and then shattered beneath him. Castiel chuckled and kissed her gently. After a moment he began to move inside her again. He loved everything about it. How it felt. How she felt. How she looked. How she let out that small cry right before she came. He didn't want to stop. He moved his hips in a motion that had her digging her nails into his back and tilting her hips to meet his at a different angle. Then she suprised him by flipping over so she was astride him. She began to move slowly at first. Castiel could feel the pleasure rising inside him, he could see it rising in her. Her breathing picked up pace and her hips started moving faster. Castiel ran his hands from her waist to her rib cage and back down again. Just then the most amazing feeling came over him. He climaxed just as she did and together they rode the wave of pleasure.

Anastasia collapsed on Castiel's chest and she could hear his heart beating as they tried to catch their breath.

"Anastasia" Castiel whispered.

"Castiel" she whispered back, her breath tickling his chest. He placed a finger under her chin and forced her to look up at him.

"I love you. I love you, Anastasia. With all my heart."

"I love you too, Castiel" she replied, her eyes filling with tears. She had never felt this way and now she was in love with an angel. He pulled her close, satisfied for the moment.

"Sleep now, my little angel" Castiel joked.

Anastasia giggled, she was an angel's angel. He loved her. He would keep her safe.


End file.
